1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of manufacturing a display panel, there is known a method of cutting out individual display panels from large-sized mother glass substrates. A liquid crystal display panel has a structure in which liquid crystal is sealed by a seal between a pair of substrates. Therefore, by cutting the mother glass substrates while avoiding the seal, the mother glass substrates are prevented from being broken due to cutting force dispersion.
In recent years, there has been a demand for narrowing an outer region (frame) of a display region of the display panel, and proposals of cutting the mother glass substrates together with the seal have been made (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-75623).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-75623 discloses a method of preventing the cutting force dispersion by arranging a hard material on the seal along the cutting line. However, no consideration is made of reducing moisture intrusion from the cut seal.